Hamburg Freezers vs Mittelerde Companions
by FreezersGirl55
Summary: Ein Spiel der Hamburg Freezers gegen eine Auswahl der Gefährten...ich kann für nichts garantieren )


_**Hamburg Freezers vs. Mittelerde Companions**_

_Soooo, vielleicht haben ein paar von euch meine Fiction ,Klassenreise durch Mittelerde' gelesen, wo oft genug ein paar gewisse Freezers erwähnt wurden. _

_Nun, meine Überlegung war…wenn die Freezers gegen ein Eishockeymannschaft aus Mittelerde spielen würden… wie würde es ausgehen? Und voilá! Schon wieder eine neue Fiction! Außerdem brauch ich ja eine Beschäftigung während der Sommerpause ;) _

_**Disclaimer:** HdR gehört Tolkien und die Freezers gehören Boris Capla. Und mir? Ich hab mal wieder nichts! #grummel# #in ecke verzieh# #schmoll#_

Hamburg Freezers vs. Mittelerde Companions

„Mittelerde Companions…wer soll das denn bitte sein?", murmelte Freezers Verteidiger Martin Walter und sah dabei fragend seinen Teamkollegen Sasa Martinovic an. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern und schnürte seine Schlittschuhe zu.

,Irgendeine Amateurtruppe aus Mittelerde. Behaupten, sie könnten Eishockey spielen und können einen Puck nicht von einen Fußball unterscheiden.", sagte er.

Weiter kamen die beiden jungen Freezersspieler nicht, denn Trainer Mike Schmidt trat gefolgt von Jürgen Rumrich, dem Co-Trainer, in die Kabine.

„So, Jungs, ihr wisst, um was es hier geht! Ich will Einsatz sehen und nicht weniger. Vermeidet unbedingt Strafzeiten. Ist das klar, Rob!" Dabei sah Schmidt Robert Francz an, der verlegen den Blick senkte. Schließlich war er Hamburgs Strafbankkönig.

„Okay, Guys, ab mit euch!" Damit schickte Schmidt seine Spieler raus. Während des Warm Ups hatten die Spieler ihre Gegner nicht zu Gesicht bekommen und daher waren sie superneugierig. Auf dem Gang hörten sie bereits die vertrauten Rufe der Fans.

„Wir – wolln - die- Freezers sehn, wir wolln die Freezers sehn, wir wolln, wir wolln, wir wolln die Freezers sehn!"

Grinsend schlug Torhüter Boris Rousson seine Mitspieler ab.

„Na dann… auf in die Schlacht.", sagte er.

Die Spieler lauschten auf das Intro. Totenstill wurde es in der Arena. Die Fans sahen zum Gang, bis Stadionsprecher Martin Baum schließlich ankündigte: „Ladies and Gentleman…hier sind die HAMBURG..." Und die Fans schrieen begeistert zurück: „FREEZERS!"

Baum: Und mit der Nummer 1: Boris-

Fans: ROUSSON!

Baum: Mit der Nummer 2: Jochen-

Fans: MOLLING!

Baum: Mit der Nummer 8: Martin-

Fans: WALTER!

Baum: Mit der Nummer 9, unser Kapitän: Mike-

Fans: SMAZAL!

Baum: Mit der Nummer 10: Tobias-

Fans: ARTMEIER!

Baum: Mit der Nummer 11: Dave-

Fans: TOMLINSON!

Baum: Mit der Nummer 14: Christopher-

Fans: ORAVEC!

Baum: Mit der Nummer 15: Martin-

Fans: HOFFMANN!

Baum: Mit der Nummer 19: Sasa-

Fans: MARTINOVIC!

Baum: Mit der Nummer 20: Jacek-

Fans: PLACHTA!

Baum: Mit der Nummer 21: Darren-

Fans: VAN IMPE!

Baum: Mit der Nummer 22: Brad-

Fans: PURDIE!

Baum: Mit der Nummer 23: Paul-

Fans: MANNING!

Baum: Mit der Nummer 24: Nils-

Fans: ANTONS!

Baum: Mit der Nummer 25: Craig-

Fans: JOHNSON!

Baum: Mit der Nummer 27: Mr. Bobby-

Fans: HOUSE!

Baum: Mit der Nummer 28: Alan-

Fans: LETANG!

Baum: Mit der Nummer 39: Robert-

Fans: FRANCZ!

Baum: Mit der Nummer 42: Clayton-

Fans: YOUNG!

Baum: Mit der Nummer 44: Kay-

Fans: HURBANEK!

Baum: Mit der Nummer 47: Jean-Sebastién –

Fans: GIGUERE!

Baum: Mit der Nummer 49: Matthias-

Fans: FORSTER!

Baum: Mit der Nummer 55: Mr. Brandon-

Fans: REID!

Hackfressen: REID, REID, REID!

Baum: Und mit der Nummer 73: Shane-

Fans: PEACOCK!

Baum: Und wir begrüßen unseren Trainer: Mike-

Fans: SCHMIDT!

Damit war das Willkommensritual vollzogen und die Spieler stellten sich in einer Reihe auf.

„Achtung. Da sind die…" Mehr konnte Bobby House nicht sagen, denn der Rest seines Satzes ging in einen Lachanfall unter.

Denn in diesen Moment kam die generische Mannschaft aufs Eis. Die Fans von Mittelerde sprangen sofort auf, jubelten und hielten ein Plakat mit der Aufschrift _Das Wunder von Mittelerde_ hoch.

„**Das** sind unsere Gegner?", fragte Paul Manning entgeistert. Es war wirklich…lachhaft.

Vier der Spieler waren kleiner als Brandon Reid…viel kleiner. Ihre Trikots waren viel zu lang und sie konnten sich kaum auf den Schlittschuhen halten. Neben ihnen stand ein stämmiger Zwerg, der angriffslustig auf das Eis einschlug. Im Tor stand ein Elb mit langen blonden Haaren, der offensichtlich meinte, dass der ganze Applaus ihm galt. Lediglich die zwei Menschen wirkten, als könnten sie das Spiel beherrschen.

Nachdem die Starting Six bekannt gegeben wurden sah es auf den Eis wie folgt aus:

Hamburg: Rousson, Walter, Peacock, House, Reid und Johnson.

Mittelerde: Legolas im Tor, Verteidiger Frodo und Sam, vorne spielten Gimli, Aragorn und Boromir.

Der Schiri winkte die Teams zum Eröffnungsbully. Angriffslustig betrachtete Boromir seinen Gegenüber Reid, der ihm zugrinste und sich auf den Oberschenkel abstützte. Er selbst wusste, wenn Boromir es wagte, ein Foul zu begehen wurde es sofort auffallen. Dann warf der Schiri den Puck in die Mitte. Brandon reagierte sofort, duckte sich und schnappte sich den Puck. Er spielte ihn zu Peacock, der sofort weiter an Johnson gab.

Johnson legte den Puck so sorgfältig zurück, dass Brandon ihn wieder an sich nahm und einen seiner blitzschnellen Solos hinlegte. Er umrundete die Abwehr, schubste einen Hobbit zur Seite und holte bereits zum Schuss aus…da wurde ein Schläger zwischen Schlittschuh und Eis geschoben und Brandon verlor das Gleichgewicht.

Als er sich verdutzt umdrehte sah er in das wütende Gesicht von Sam.

„Du hast Herr Frodo geschubst, du langes Elend!", schrie dieser ihn an und Brandon dachte unwillkürlich: Klar, ich bin 175 cm klein und ein langes Elend. Hm hm. Alles klar.

Da pfiff der Schiri auch schon ab und Stadionsprecher Baum verkündete:

„Strafe für Mittelerde, die Nummer 77 Samweis Gamdschie, zwei Minuten wegen Beinstellens." Die Hamburgerischen Fans johlten. „In Hamburg sagt man tschüß! Das heißt auf Wiedersehen! In Hamburg sagt man tschüß! Beim Auseinandergehen!", höhnten sie und dann: „Da ist die Tür! Da ist die Tür! Da ist die Tür!"

Schmollend ließ Sam sich auf die Strafbank nieder.

„War das jetzt nötig?", fuhr Betreuer Elrond den Hobbit an, der die Beine baumeln ließ.

„Dieser Mensch hat Herrn Frodo geschubst.", erwiderte Sam trotzig und blickte zu Boden. Elrond konnte nur die Augen verdrehen.

Inzwischen standen sich abermals Reid und Boromir am Bullypunkt vor Legolas' Tor wieder. Abermals gewann Reid den Puck für sich und passte blitzschnell zu House, der täuschte eine Vorlage auf Walter vor, gab dann jedoch zu Reid, der zog ab und…

„TOOOOOOOOOR!", brüllten die Hamburger Fans und sprangen auf. Legolas hatte den Puck auf sich zufliegen sehen und war erschrocken hinter das Tor gesprungen.

„Mensch, Legolas, was war das denn?", brüllte Mannschaftskapitän Aragorn ihn an.

„Der Puck…der ist so hart…und kam so schnell…", wimmerte Legolas und schielte ängstlich am Torpfosten vorbei. Aragorn schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ich geb's auf.", murmelte er.

„Fünfte Spielminute, Tor! Für die Hamburg- ", rief Baum in den Jubel hinein.

„FREEZERS!", brüllten die Fans zurück.

„Unser Torschütze, die Nummer 55…Mr. Brandon…"

„REID!"

„Assistiert von der Nummer 27…Sir Bobby…"  
„HOUSE!"

„Damit haben wir einen neuen Spielstand. Hamburg?"

„EINS!"

Kurzes Schweigen. Dann: „Mittelerde?"

„NULL!"

„Wir sind der Meinung, das war…"

„SPITZE!"

„Was?"

„SPITZE!"

„Ich kann euch nicht hören!"

„SPITZE!"

„Ah…Danke!"

„BITTE!"

Reid war inzwischen unter seinen Teamkameraden begraben, die ihn jetzt schon feierten. Die Mittelerde Fans waren verstummt und rollten schmollend ihr Plakat ein (_A/N: Irgendwie kommen meine Jungs etwas eingebildet rüber…sind sie nicht! Ich schwör! Die sind alle voll lieb # nick#) _

„Und? Was meint ihr?", keuchte Reid, als er sich auf der Bank niederließ.

„Ich meine: Machen wir sie alle.", grinste Johnson und stieß seine Faust gegen Reid's. Dieser lachte und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Stirnrunzelnd sah Mike Schmidt seinen Schützling an.

„Reider, soviel dir deine Tanzeinlagen bringen, Eishockey ist ein Mannschaftssport und ich will keine Solokünstler sehen. Ist das klar?", ermahnte er ihn und Reid senkte grinsend den Kopf. Er wusste so gut wie Schmidt, dass er mit seinen Soloeinlagen Tore schoss. Und das war das einzige, was im Moment zählte.

Auf dem Eis ging es inzwischen weiter. Aragorn versuchte es mit der Brandon-Reid-Technik und versuchte verzweifelt, Martinovic und Molling auszutanzen. Doch der junge Martinovic, Hamburgs größtes Talent, konnte ihm den Puck an der blauen Linie abnehmen und zu Van Impe spielen. Dieser passte zurück auf Peacock, der gerade für Molling aufs Eis sprang…da wurde Van Impe brutal zu Boden gerammt.

Als der Kanadier verdutzt aufsah blickte er in das angriffslustige Gesicht von Gimli. „Ich wird mich doch von 'nem Zwerg nicht aufs Eis legen lassen.", knurrte Van Impe, sprang auf und schubste Gimli aus den Weg- nur Pech für ihn, dass der Schiri genau in diesen Moment einmal hinsah.

Der Pfiff hallte durch die Color Line Arena und die Fans schauten verwundert aufs Eis. „Strafe Hamburg, die Nummer 21 Darren Van Impe, zwei Minuten wegen unkorrekten Körperangriffs.", bestätigte Baum gleich darauf die Vermutung und wütende Pfiffe wurden laut. „AUSWECHSELSCHIRI! WIR WOLLN NEN AUSWECHSELSCHIRI!", brüllte der Fanblock los und danach: „Hoyzer, nimm die Maske ab! Hoyzer, nimm die Maske ab! Hoyzer, nimm die Maske ab, hey, hey, hey!"

„Das können Sie doch nicht machen!", protestierte Kapitän Mike Smazal heftig, doch der Schiri winkte ab. „Darren hat sich nur gewehrt! Wozu haben wir eigentlich drei Schiedsrichter auf dem Eis!", rief Smazal ihm noch hinterher, doch da saß Van Impe schon auf der Strafbank und schlug wütend die Tür hinter sich zu.

Die Fans hatten sich halbwegs beruhigt und feuerten ihre Mannschaft an: „Tor in Unterzahl, schalalalala, wir schießen Tor in Unterzahl, schaaaalalalala!" Peacock war sauer über diese ungerechte Strafe. Der „Chief" war eigentlich ein netter Kerl, aber wenn er aufdrehte ging es rund. Und das zeigte er auch jetzt. Er stieß Boromir nicht gerade sanft vom Puck weg, übernahm ihn und zog ab. TOR!

Diesmal blieb Legolas im Tor stehen, schrie aber entsetzt auf und riss die Hände über den Kopf. Und in diesen Winkel landete der Puck. Peacock riss jubelnd die Arme hoch. Während er seine Kollegen abklatsche bremste Boromir verzweifelt neben Aragorn ab und fragte: „Haben wir keinen zweiten Torhüter? So kann das doch nicht weitergehen." – „Natürlich haben wir einen."

„Ach ja? Worauf warten wir dann noch?" Aragorn seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wird nicht viel nützen, Boromir. Unser zweiter Torhüter ist Haldir." Entsetzt sah Boromir seinen Mannschaftskapitän an. Aragorn zuckte nur mit den Schultern und fuhr zum Bullypunkt, wo Reid bereits grinsend auf ihn wartete.

„Klasse Torhüter.", konnte er ihm gerade noch zuraunen, da warf der Schiri den Puck in die Mitte und Reid sicherte ihn sich so rasend schnell, dass Aragorn nur hilflos zusehen konnte. „Jetzt noch das drei zu null!", brüllte Johnson ihm zu und Reid bekam einen Lachflash. Er musste so lachen, dass er beinahe den Puck verlor, der jedoch schnell von Walter angenommen werden konnte.

Reid lehnte sich an die Bande. Er konnte fast nicht mehr Luft holen vor Lachen. „Brandon! Reiß dich in Gottes Namen zusammen!", brüllte Mike Schmidt quer über Feld und Reid schnappte nach Luft. „Okay. Okay. Mir geht's gut.", japste er und fuhr langsam zurück zur Bank, wo Letang rasch für ihn aufs Eis sprang.

Da gongte es bereits zur Drittelpause. Reid, immer noch grinsend, trottete hinter seinen Kameraden her zur Spielerkabine. „Machen wir sie alle!", tönte Johnson ihm entgegen. „Schießen wir sie aus der Halle!", ergänzte Reider und schlug der Reihe nach alle ab. „Nur nicht übermütig werden!", warnte Schmidt und der Siegestaumel verstummte.

„Wir führen erst mit zwei Toren. Ich muss euch wohl nicht erklären, dass Eishockey der schnellste Sport der Welt ist. Da reicht es nicht, wenn man tolle Stürmer…" Hier zeigte er auf Reid. „…super Torhüter." Ein Kopfnicken zu den rotwerdenden Rousson. „…oder eine saugute Verteidigung." Damit lächelte der Trainer Richtung Martinovic und Walter.

„Was wir brauchen…ist Zeit." – „Und Tore!", mischte House sich ein, was ein vielstimmiges Gelächter anstimmte. Lächelnd wartete Schmidt, bis sich seine Schützlinge wieder beruhigt hatten. „Und Tore.", stimmte er dann zu. „Aber Tore alleine reichen nicht, wenn der Gegner immer wieder aufholt. Wie war es noch gegen Krefeld?" Fragend sah Schmidt in die Runde.

„Bis zum zweiten Drittel lagen wir 2:0 zurück und nur, weil ich euch in den Arsch getreten hab, seid ihr aufgewacht und wir haben das Spiel gewonnen! So etwas hab ich noch nie gesehen! Ihr wart weltklasse! Und das will ich heute noch einmal erleben. Ist das klar?" Betretenes Schweigen in der Kabine.

Endlich meldete Reid sich zu Wort. „Ich sag's noch einmal: Machen wir sie alle." – „Schießen wir sie aus der Halle!", wiederholte die gesamte Mannschaft den Schlachtruf. Und Schmidt lächelte. Das waren seine Jungs!

In der Kabine der Companions sah es dagegen ganz anders aus. Legolas hockte total verängstigt in seiner Ecke und zuckte jedes Mal zusammen, wenn einer das Wort an ihn richtete. Boromir machte die Hobbits zur Schnecke und Trainer Gandalf stellte sich selber als Torhüter auf.

Kaum trat der Zauberer jedoch aufs Eis wurde er von einem Schiri aufgehalten. „Sie können so nicht aufs Eis. Sie brauchen Schutzkleidung.", erklärte er und Gandalf sah ihn verwirrt an. „Schutzkleidung? Ich kann mich selbst schützen. Ich bin Gandalf der Weiße." – „Und da liegt auch schon das nächste Problem. Die Farbe ihrer Trikots ist rot. Sie müssen die Farbe ändern."

Brummelnd entschied Gandalf sich schließlich, Legolas wieder in den Kasten zu stellen. Der völlig verängstigte Elb flehte ihn noch an, es mit Haldir zu versuchen, aber Gandalf kannte kein Erbarmen, Legolas war einfach beim Training der Bessere gewesen. Und Haldir machte ja schon einen Aufstand, wenn ihn ein Fingernagel abbrach. Nein, das wollte Gandalf einfach nicht riskieren.

Das zweite Drittel fing genauso an, wie das erste aufgehört hatte. Mit einem Tor für Hamburg. Der Torschütze war diesmal Bobby House, der nach einen Traumpass von Manning verwandelte. „Danke.", grinste er seinen Teamkollegen zu und ließ sich auf der Bank nieder.

Bo Rousson saß unterdessen däumchendrehend auf dem Eis und beobachtete die Spielzüge seiner Spielkameraden. Für ihn gab es im gesamten Spiel noch keine Arbeit. Endlich flog mal ein Puck in seine Richtung, doch den fischte er locker mit dem rechten Handschuh aus der Luft und gab weiter an Walter.

Dieser gab an Reid und der konnte dem Freiraum vor sich einfach nicht widerstehen: Er gab Gas, dass die Schlittschuhe nur so qualmten. „Haltet ihn auf! Haltet ihn auf!", kreischte Legolas entsetzt, warf sich zu Boden und schlug die Hände über den Kopf zusammen. „Du kannst nicht vorbei!", ertönte in diesen Moment Gandalfs Stimme und Reid wurde von einer seltsamen Macht umgerissen.

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht landete der kleine Kanadier auf dem Boden und hielt sich den Unterarm. „Verdammte Scheiße!", fluchte er und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Der Schmerz schoss durch seinen gesamten Arm und breitete sich bis in die Schulter aus. „Alles in Ordnung?" Fragend kniete Martinovic sich zu seinen Teamkameraden. „Nein! Nichts ist in Ordnung.", keuchte Reid.

Vorsichtig halfen Martinovic und Betreuer Sven Gibb den Stürmer vom Eis. Der Schiri bremste neben Gandalf und schickte ihn mit einer eindeutigen Handbewegung auf die Tribüne. Schmollend ließ der Zauberer sich dort nieder. _(A/N: Wow! Der Schiri ist ja mal richtig gut!)_

„Feigling! Feigling! Feigling!", tönten Spottgesänge vom Fanblock rüber und Gandalf musste sich schwer zusammen nehmen, um nicht einen Fluch in Richtung der Freezersanhänger zu schleudern. Währenddessen ging es auf dem Eis weiterhin lustig zu.

Wütend über die Verletzung seines Mitspielers wuchs Johnson über sich hinaus. Von der blauen Linie aus pfefferte er den Puck Richtung Netz und schon stand es 4:0 für Hamburg. Legolas hatte den Puck gar nicht bemerkt, sondern lag immer noch zitternd am Boden, bis Boromir ihn brutal hoch zerrte. „Reiß dich zusammen!", brüllte er ihn an und machte sich auf den Weg zum Bullypunkt.

Doch da wollte Merry endlich mal sein Glück versuchen. Er und Pippin standen nun für Frodo und Sam auf dem Eis, da Sam jeden Freezer, der es auch nur wagte, Herrn Frodo schief anzugucken, ins Bein biss.

„Hey, dein Schnürsenkel ist auf.", raunte Young seinem Gegenüber rasch zu, als der Schiri den Puck in die Mitte warf. Merry sah erstaunt an sich runter. „Tatsache. Danke.", sagte er und bückte sich, um eine Schleife zu machen. Währendessen war Young mit der Scheibe schon vor Legolas, der sich in einen plötzlichen Anfall von Todesmut auf den Puck warf und ihn unter sich begrub.

„Ich hab ihn gehalten! Hab ihrs gesehen! ICH HABE GEHALTEN!", brüllte der Elb los und sprang freudig auf dem Eis herum. Inzwischen gab es ein weiteres Bully, welches abermals von Young gewonnen wurde. Und während Legolas sich noch freute und um das Tor herum tanzte schob Martinovic den Puck grinsend ins leere Tor.

„Na, was sagst du jetzt, du Profi-Torwart?", grinste er ihn frech an, als Legolas verdutzt aufs Tor starrte. Anscheinend hatte der Elb nicht vor, auf diese Frage zu antworten, denn er stellte sich wortlos wieder in den Kasten und wartete auf den nächsten Angriff. Doch da war das zweite Drittel schon zu Ende.

„WEEE ARE THE CHAMPIONS, MY FRIEND! ", sangen Martinovic und House in der Kabine. Diesmal unterbrach Schmidt nicht den Siegestaumel, er konnte es selber kaum fassen. Nach dem zweiten Drittel stand es 5:0 für seine Jungs! Das war wirklich ein Grund zum feiern.

In der Gästekabine herrschte dagegen die Stimmung einer Beerdigung. „Auf jeden Friedhof ist die Stimmung fröhlicher.", knurrte Gimli, worauf Boromir ihm einen Blick zuwarf, der eine Pizza in weniger als zwei Sekunden tiefgefroren hätte. Aragorn erhob sich langsam. „Gimli hat Recht. Wir sollten wenigstens noch ein Ehrentor erzielen. Seid ihr einverstanden?" Zustimmendes Gemurmel machte sich breit.

„Ich fragte: Seid ihr einverstanden?" – „Ja…", antworteten die Hobbits laut. „SEID IHR EINVERSTANDEN!" – „VERDAMMTE SCHEIßE, ABER JA!", brüllte die gesamte Mannschaft und Aragorn nickte zufrieden. „Das wollte ich hören. Und jetzt ab mit euch. Lasst uns Eishockey spielen."

Als das letzte Drittel begann stand auch Reid wieder mit auf dem Eis. „Na, wieder fit?", fragte Johnson. „Ich will diesen Säcken mindestens noch einen reinwürgen.", knurrte Reid und machte sich auf den Weg zum Bullypunkt, wo Aragorn bereits auf ihn wartete. „Na, Kleiner, traust dich doch noch aufs Eis?", grinste Aragorn ihm zu. „Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich mal ganz schnell die Klappe halten, mein Team liegt schließlich nicht mit 5:0 zurück.", gab Reid bissig zurück und Aragorn verstummte.

Verbissen starrten die beiden auf den Puck in der Hand des Schiris und als er ihn in die Mitte warf war Aragorn diesmal der Schnellere. Er gab einen Pass auf Boromir, der es mit einem Weitschuss probierte, doch Rousson hielt. „Der ist doch gedopt! Sonst kann es doch nicht angehen, was der für Schüsse hält!", brüllte Boromir los. Doch daraufhin bekam er nur ein müdes Kopfschütteln zu sehen.

Reid hielt sein Versprechen. In einer atemberaubenden Soloeinlage hielt er genau auf Legolas zu. Vor ihm hielt er an, grinste… und lupfte den Puck geschickt über seine Schulter hinweg ins Netz. Jubelnd sprangen die Hamburgerischen Fans auf. Kläglich klang es vom Gästefanblock. „Companions! Companions!", worauf die Freezersfans antworteten: „Nichts so laut, nicht so laut, nicht so laut! Nicht so laut, nicht so laut, nicht so laut! Nicht so laut, nicht so laut, nicht so laut! Nicht so laut! NICHT SO LAUT!"

Nun stand es also 6:0 für Hamburg. Und so ging es weiter. Johnson 7:0. „Nur noch drei! Nur noch drei!", sangen die Hamburger Fans und schunkelten durch die Ränge.

An der Bande lieferten sich Boromir und Francz gerade einen harten Kampf um den Puck. Boromir sah kurz hoch, nahm den Schläger in beide Hände und schubste Francz damit zu Boden. „Bist du BESCHEUERT?", brüllte dieser los. „Feigling!", höhnte Boromir. Da war es mit Francz' Geduld am Ende.

Fliegend riss er sich die Handschuhe von den Händen und ging auf Boromir los. „AUF DIE FRESSE!", begannen die Fans zu gröllen und sogar Reid ertappte sich dabei, wie er: „Mach ihn fertig, Rob!", brüllte. Schließlich gelang es den Schiris, die beiden zu trennen. „Strafe Mittelerde, die Nummer 21 Boromir, Denethors Sohn, 2+ 10 wegen übertriebener Härte. Die gleiche Strafe für Hamburg, die Nummer 39, Robert Francz.", verkündete Baum.

Wütend stampfte Francz den Gang entlang und pfefferte seinen Helm in die Ecke, während Boromir es nicht lassen konnte, sich noch einmal umzudrehen und seinen Fans grinsend zuzuwinken.

Schließlich begann die letzte Spielminute. Frodo stand auf dem Eis, als plötzlich etwas gegen seinen Schläger prallte. Verwundert sah der Hobbit nach unten. Es war der Puck. Verwirrt sah Frodo zum Puck, dann auf Roussons Tor und wieder auf den Puck. Was soll's, dachte er und lief los. „Herr Frodo, nicht! Du könntest dich verletzten!", brüllte Sam von der Bank aus.

Doch Frodo hörte nicht hin. Mit klopfenden Herzen rannte er auf das Tor zu. Es war nur noch zwei Meter entfernt…da stolperte der Hobbit, fiel hin, riss Van Impe und Rousson gleich mit und kullerte kläglich ins Tor.

Ächzend schob Van Impe ihn von sich runter. „Runter von mir!", keuchte er und mit gesenktem Kopf erhob Frodo sich- „TOOOOOOOOOOOOR!", brüllten die Mittelerde Fans los.

„Wie Tor?", fragte Van Impe. „Wo Tor?", brachte Rousson hervor und drehte sich um. Und da, keine zwei Zentimeter über der Linie lag der Puck.

Frodo wurde inzwischen von seinen Teamkameraden gefeiert. Aragorn hob ihn auf seine Schulter, Gimli lachte dröhnend und Sam hüpfte freudestrahlend herum und rief: „Ich wusste, du schaffst es! Ich wusste es!" Es war das totale Durcheinander.

In diesen Moment war das Spiel vorbei. Erschöpft, aber unendlich glücklich schüttelten sich die Gegner die Hände. „Klasse Tor.", lobte Reid Frodo und dieser lief rot an. „Oh, wie ist das schön! Oh, wie ist das schön! So was hat man lange nicht gesehen, so schön! So schön!", sangen Hamburgs Fans, doch das war den Companions egal. Sie hatten ein Ehrentor erzielt. Nur das zählte.

„Mann, war das ein Spiel.", krächzte Animateur UFFTA- Tobi nach der Siegesfeier im On Stage, wo er mit Gisela und LD Lutscher noch ein Bier trank. „Joa, aber eines frage ich mich immer noch.", antwortete Lutscher und alle sahen ihn neugierig an. Er stellte sein Glas ab und fragte: „Warum zum Teufel hatte der Torhüter spitze Ohren?"

**The End**

_Ende Gelände! Und, wie fandet ihr es? Gut? Mittel? Beschissen? Sagt mir eure Meinung #auf kleinen Knopf unten deut# Da ist der Weg…_


End file.
